


Divine Intervention

by razzaraptor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad boy Jack, Characters to be added, Good kid Mark, Multi, Oops, This reminds me of the plot of Greese, highschool!au, punk!jack, smoking is not good for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzaraptor/pseuds/razzaraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[NOTE: This is discontinued. Sorry. I no longer write ff for Septiplier, as I don't pair them together anymore. I appreciate all the love and support I have received, the feedback was so overwhelming. Thank you for all the love I've received. </p><p>Please, if you wish to read, please don't expect any more updates. </p><p>Thank you so much!]</p><p>"You need a bad boy to change your world, Fischbach."<br/>"Whatever McLoughlin."<br/>"That wasn't exactly a no was it?"<br/>"But it wasn't exactly a yes either." </p><p>A bet has been proposed and a certain person has suddenly caught Jack's eyes however, Mark hasn't once taken a single look at him.</p><p>And Jack just thinks he's playing games but he's determined to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mr McLoughlin, are you even listening?!”  
Jack lazily averted his view to his physics professor sitting in front of him as she held his exam papers in front of him; furiously rustling them, “Yeah.”  
She sighed heavily at his blunt and sarcastic reply as she placed down the papers,  
“What has gotten into you, Sean? You weren’t always like...” His teacher paused for a minute as she quickly scanned Jack and pointed at his body with her pen. “This.” She spat out hastily, her temper rising slightly.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, and then continued to roll his blue eyes, “Cheers, Miss.”  
Once more his teacher sighed as she put a cold hand onto her warm forehead, waving her hand as if she was shooing him away, “You’re dismissed, Sean.”  
He mumbled a few inaudible words angrily under his breath once he had flung his bag over his shoulders. As he out of his seat, his chair flung onto the ground; creating a loud bang as it hit the wooden floorboards. As pissed as he was, he couldn’t bother to tolerate with it and instead walked straight out of the door.

“Sea- Jack!” A voice called yet half stammered as soon as he slammed the classroom door shut, the poster nearby the doorway fell off in an instant. He turned his back to see his classmate, one that he didn’t particularly know and currently didn’t care about, loitering outside of his classroom – Leaning against the lockers,  
“What?” Jack bitterly hissed - he wasn’t in the exact mood to talk to anyone. Besides he had already put in his headphones; ready to ignore everyone; he wanted to get out of this place and light a cigarette, he could already feel his fingers twitching and blood simmer; on the brink of boiling.  
“Well uh,” his eyes shifted to the right, “Felix wants to meet you at the bleachers right now.”

A long frustrated sigh left Jack’s lips, “Why?”  
“I don’t really know.” They mumbled slightly, hands deep in their pockets.  
“Fine,” Jack replied then turned his back to the pupil, “It better not be a waste of my fucking time.” As he inhaled sharply, he walked out of the entrance doors; bashing past multiple students’ way in order to make his way to the bleachers. 

The sun beamed down on Jack; however he didn’t break a sweat which was moderately impressive seeing as he was clothed in heaps of black. Underneath the bleachers, he could just make out a silhouetted figure and headed towards it;  
“What the fuck do you want?” Jack asked, ducking his head as he avoided the seats. His friend looked up at Jack whilst his cigarette hung out of his mouth and he threw his bag onto the ground and sat beside Felix.

“Glad to see you’re happy to see me,” Felix chuckled through his slightly strained throat as he puffed smoke from his nostrils, the smell of nicotine filling the air; already sending thrills down Jack’s spine. He handed him his cigarette, resting in between two of his fingers, “Here.”  
He took the cigarette almost delicately from his hands, and inhaled it deeply, smoke flowing from out of his mouth as he happily sighed; allowing the soothing sensation to travel through his body.  
As Jack looked at the wilted cigarette in between his fingers and he asked, “Why are we here?”

Felix got out his box of cigarettes whilst his blue lighter was held in his other hand, “Mr Bolton was decking out where we usually smoke, didn’t want to get a detention,” Jack could clearly see two or three lying inside of the cheap box as handed it was handed to him, “Besides, I got some gossip I don’t want the rest of the guys to here.”  
Jack chuckled earthily, exhaling the foul smelling smoke into the air, “What? Got a crush, Felix?”  
“Please. It’s about a guy in our grade.” Felix rolled his eyes as he dusted off his hands quickly. Jack sniggered slightly loudly once more, “Oooh, a guy crush?” 

“You know that guy, over there?” He pointed a finger into the distance; it was directed towards a tall teen that was running with the football. Jack had to squint in order to make out who he was, “Fischbach?” Jack questioned slightly, fiddling with the hem of his jacket.  
“Yeah, him,” Felix nodded as he ran a hand through his hair, “He has a brother, did you know that?”  
Jack shook his head lazily, “I really couldn’t give a single shit, Felix.” He bitterly replied.

“His brother’s protective as fuck. It was his first day two days ago, and you know what? Tom caught someone flirting with his brother and bam!” Felix shouted, which caused his friend to suddenly jump out of his skin and then glare coldly at him; ready to yell at him, “The poor guy was in the medical room, his nose was broken.”  
“What’s your point here?” Jack hissed as he hastily threw the tiny cigarette onto the floor, stamping it continuously with the back of his heel as he watched the light dye out quickly. He could clearly hear Felix’s miraculous laugh from beside of him, and practically hear him, feel him, grin from ear to ear, “I’ve got a bet to propose, my friend.” 

A drawn out sigh could be heard from Jack, however the erring silence donned Felix to carry on;  
“If you manage to get Fischbach’s brother to fall in love with you within two months. I’ll give you free weed for three months and supply you with cigarettes once a week for a whole semester.” 

Now that caught Jack’s attention and he turned to look at Felix to see if he was bullshitting him, either he was blind as fuck or Felix was great at acting which to be honest, he looked dead serious and fairly positive he would win with all the prepositions he declared however he knew that something wouldn’t exactly be in his favour. The last time he made a bet with Felix, he won and man, it went down extremely well for him but for Felix? He threw a giant hissy fit.  
Instantly Jack frowned, “And what if I lose, huh?”  
A smirk rose onto Felix’s face as he crossed his arms, “You owe me a date. With your sister, and you have to pay double for the weed for two semesters.”  
Jack glared at Felix, his nostrils flaring slightly as soon as his sister was mentioned, “No fucking way dude, I’m not letting you date Abriean.”  
“What are you, a wimp? I’ll supply you with cigarettes for two whole semesters then.”  
Jack stared at his black boots thinking about the bet his friend has made, “Free weed and cigarettes.” He said to himself, questioning this extremely randomly placed bet, “Fuck it. You got a deal.” He instantly looked back up at Felix, who was shocked that he had accepted so easily; especially as his younger sister was mentioned however, he wasn’t complaining. A sudden sinister grin appeared onto his face when he looked at Jack, “Good luck, you’re gonna need it.”

= =x= =

Mark looked idly into the distance as the spring breeze blew throw his air. Two figures were underneath the bleachers and smoke rapidly ignited from the white benches which was blatantly obvious that they were hiding from teachers however, it wasn’t exactly any of his business. 

“Hey Mark.” A voice said in front of him and he turned his head, only to see his brother. He tried to suppress his slight anger for his brother after what happened a few days ago, “Hey.” He hastily surprised, even though he tried to choke down the bitterness. His brother sighed and shook his head slightly as he took a seat next to his brother underneath the shade.  
“Awh, come on Markimoo. Don’t tell me you’re still mad?” He asked innocently. Mark sighed deeply and shrugged his shoulders, “I’m not mad, it’s just. Don’t punch people okay?”  
Tom instantly frowned, “He was coming on to you. Have you seen the guys at our school?” He asked, he was clearly aggravated at how ‘oblivious’ his brother was towards the subject.  
“Yes I have,” Mark nodded then turned to look at his brother and poked his shoulder, “Because you and I are one of them, you idiot.” 

The two chuckled in unison, Tom shaking his head as Mark ran a warm hand through his hand, as the laughter died out and turned into silence, a hand was placed onto Mark’s shoulder, “Just promise me one thing okay?”  
Mark perked an eyebrow, his brother was fairly serious judging from his tone and his facial expression and quite frankly, it seriously concerned him. It was pretty rare that his brother was serious seeing as he was always laid back, “Yeah sure, what’s up?”  
His brother averted his view to elsewhere, refusing to show eye contact as his grip tightened on his shoulder, hurting him however Tom didn’t notice, “Don’t date those guys who hang around Felix Kjellberg okay?” 

“Wait- Why?” Mark asked as his brother suddenly let go, however he couldn’t feel a single nerve in his shoulder, and watched him stand up quickly. His brother began walking away, which soon turned into running as soon as he heard a whistle blow loudly, indicating he had to go back onto the field. As his brother ran onto the pitch, he turned back quickly and shouted, “Don’t date Sean McLoughlin, okay? Promise me!” He quickly said, it was said as a blur but he could only hear the words, ‘Promise me!’  
Mark scrambled onto his feet, but there was no use arguing with him because he would win regardless. 

“Okay, fine! I promise!”


	2. Chapter 2

Loud music pounded in Jack’s ears as he looked up at the clear sky, idling his way to school with his younger sister, who was clutching her books in her arms. He exhaled smoke upwards, as he held the cigarette between his two fingers; tapping it once or twice allowing the ashes to slowly fall to the ground. He suddenly felt an extremely rough shove, almost crashing into his sister, as he placed his cigarette back into his mouth and beamed his site to his right as he allowed his headphones to fall out of his ears. 

“What the fuck?” He spat out hastily as he looked at Felix who was smiling as if he was a Cheshire cat, blue eyes beaming at him.  
“Wow, you really need to work on your greetings.” Felix chuckled lightly and began waving, “Oh, hey Abriean.”  
She simply blinked at Felix as she fiddled with the tips of her hair, smiling politely at him, “Morning Felix.”  
Jack resumed hastily glaring at Felix, before he began leaning in to whisper into his ear as soon as his sister looked the other direction, “The bet is still on, right?”  
Instantly, he huffed, grumbling slightly, “Why?”  
“Ah c’mon,” He threw his hands in the air then behind his head as he allowed the wind to blow onto his face, “Don’t tell me you’re bailing on me?”  
“I never said I was, did I?” Jack snarled; a frustrated expression on his face. He instantly began walking quickly, his sister following and picking up her pace as she waved a small goodbye at Felix who stood there on his own.  
“You better not be lying, Jack!” He yelled and instantly after, a middle finger was pointed in his direction causing his friend to shake his head and laugh.

\-- x --  
“Hey Mark, wait up.” A fairly tired yet moderately relaxing voice called behind Mark. He could just about hear the voice through his music and felt a warm hand on his shoulder for a brief second before it was instantly removed. Mark turned around, pulling out his headphones as he saw Danny towering above him and smiling down at him.  
“Hey. Are you…” Mark coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck, “Alright?”  
A warm chuckle melted into Mark’s ears as Danny pointed at his lightly bruised nose, “You mean this? It’s nothing.”  
Mark quickly looked around, hoping not to see his brother. 

“Honestly, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know he was going to try and punch your nose off of your face.”  
“It’s fine, don’t sweat it.” Danny reassured as he played with the hem of his sleeve, the two just about making it through the gates before they were closed by the teacher, “I should’ve seen it coming.”  
Mark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, “Well. I’m really sorry, man.”  
His friend suddenly halted, confusing Mark, and shook his head however a smile remained on his face as he shoved his hands into the broken pockets of his ripped jeans.  
“Quit apologising, idiot. It’s fine; if you keep saying sorry I’m going to kiss you in front of your brother.” Danny joked as Mark smiled politely at him as the two began to walk through the entrance doors with one another, the bell ringing as soon as they took a step into the building; the halls already flooded with many students loitering around and making their way to class quickly. 

He made his way to his locker quickly, trying his best not to trip over his own feet. Danny had already departed to go to his classroom which was almost on the other side of the building; he left with a quick farewell and instantly began quick walking, almost running, down the hallway – Politely asking those who blocked his path to move out the way for in case he injured them. 

Jack on the other hand, seemed to be the only person not rushing to class. Or even bothering to, which wasn’t exactly a huge surprise. Instead, he stood alone outside of a classroom as always, leaning against the cool wall tiles as he looked at the posters hung across the walls watching the students fade into class in an instant. As he lazily watched the crowd shrink, a certain person caught his eye; he wore a red beanie and a flannel; even from far away he looked vaguely familiar. He rubbed his eyes quickly and squinted his eyes. Was that who he thought it was?

As Mark placed his textbooks into his locker, he could hear the hallway silence; meaning he was late for lesson. Only a few footsteps could be heard, and a few were getting slightly louder. Slamming his locker, and quickly turning the key that hung on the lock he jumped at his feet – Causing his body to crash against his locker, he key almost digging deeply into his shoulder blade. A body was in front of his, a hand touching his arm in a firm yet light grasp. 

“Fischbach, right?” A raspy voice asked him as he looked directly into the stranger’s chest; he could feel this person’s warm breath on the shell as his ear alongside the revolting smell of smoke.  
“Depends, are you looking for my brother or me, Mark?” He instantly shot at the person in front of him. A grin appeared on what seems to be another student’s face as he chuckled softly. He looked up slowly, to see the person who had approached him hastily.  
Their brown hair, died partially blue, was slightly hidden by the hood that covered the majority of his hair; which was slowly falling off of his head. His nose and ears pierced as one headphone remained in his ear and blue eyes were looking down at him, boring into him;  
“The name’s Sean McLoughlin. Call me Jack.”  
A loud sigh erupted from Mark, “Let me go to my lesson.”  
“Maybe you should skip class with me.” Jack asked Mark, who seemed unimpressed. 

“Thanks for the offer,” He smiled blandly at Jack, “But I’d pass, McLoughlin.”  
Those blue eyes of his rolled, as if they were waves crashing into shore. Another fairly mischievous smile appearing on his face, “C’mon, pretty please?”  
His voice was patronising in a way, yet a slight part of it sounded as if it was begging for him.  
“No.” He instantly replied, his foot tapping nervously as he became more and more irritated at the person blocking his way, the two were the only people in the hallway so he couldn’t ask anyone to help him and all classroom doors were closed, sealed shut.

"You need a bad boy to change your world, Fischbach. Don’t you think?" Jack said vaguely to Mark, who looked up at him; one hand against the lockers as Mark’s back rested against them seeing as Jack was almost pressed against him.  
"Whatever, McLoughlin." He replied, as he held his books in one hand.  
A sly smile appeared on his face as Mark had finally escaped from the closed space; quickly walking to his lesson which was nearby and instantly followed behind him, trying to catch up with him, "That wasn't exactly a no was it?"

Mark looked him dead in the eyes as he sighed heavily, the two already standing right outside his classroom. The students inside peering into the hallway, interested as to why the two different individuals were talking to one another. Mark turned the door knob, still remaining eye contact with Jack, "But it wasn't exactly a yes either."

The door shut on him before Jack could reply, so he stood there; alone in the hallway – Dumbfounded and unamused at the reaction he received. He pulled his bag over his shoulders and perked an eyebrow as he looked through the classroom window, watching Mark sit into his seat as if he was observing him. 

He ran a hand through his hair and cursed loudly throughout the hallway which echoed his curses.  
He knew that two months was not going to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had way too much fun writing this  
> ps all my exams have finished  
> *throws all my test papers with my bad grades into the air*


	3. Chapter 3

“Fuck man, he resisted your Irish charm?” Ken sniggered as he began mixing the alcohol and carboxylic acid together, swishing it around in the flask. Jack sat on the work bench and sighed heavily as he watched Mark from across the room, who was vigorously writing in his chemistry book; his goggles resting on his head.  
“Man, I don’t even know why Felix proposed the bet.” Jack shrugged his shoulders, watching the solution boil.

“Are you dumb?” Ken bluntly asked, an eyebrow rose as he looked at Jack, “He wants to get with your sister, idiot.”  
He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, “Dude, gross. Why’d I let him get with Abriean anyway? She deserves a good guy.”  
A hearty laugh erupted from Ken as he looked at Jack, “So you’re saying he’s not good enough?”   
“What do I do dude?” Jack asked, changing the subject quickly as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. He was pretty convinced that Ken also wanted to get with Abriean and probably tell Felix what he had _suggested_ about him.

A strong smell ignited from the flask, causing Jack to choke on the air slightly yet Ken didn’t react and inhaled the ester as if it wasn’t anything, “Attempt talking to him perhaps? Hang around with him at lunch?”  
“I don’t know where he hangs out though,” Jack groaned.  
“Find it out then, stupid.” His friend sighed as he took the flask off of the heat; however he forgot the glass was burning hot and dropped it in an instant. His hands were as if they were painted red and he looked up from the ground where glass and liquid pooled onto the classroom tiles, to look at Jack who didn’t react. Instead, he had an eyebrow raised.  
“I’m stupid, hm?”

= = x = =

“Uh hey. Sorry to bother you,” Jack coughed awkwardly as a group of seven sat in front of him. All of them averted their view to him. Some disgusted and others mildly confused, “Are you friends with Mark… Mark Fischbach?” He asked, breaking the silence.  
A guy with brown hair, who wore a blue shirt, perked an eyebrow at Jack, “Yes. We are.” His voice was slightly Australian, yet Jack brushed it off. His voice was also fairly hasty, causing a slight chill to go down his spine and a few of them were shuffling a little as if they were uncomfortable being in front of him. However, he ignored it; they weren’t who he was looking for.

“Where does he usually hang out?”  
One of the guys, who had longish hair opened his mouth, “I don’t know,”  
“I can show you.” A girl with long black hair stood up, interrupting the guy who was talking and shoved her hands into her leather jacket pockets as she looked at Jack dead in the eyes.

As they shared a glance, Jack noticed who she was. Those platformers, eyeliner and black lipstick were undoubtedly Suzy Berhow and a small smile appeared on his face.  
“Babe,” The guy, who was interrupted, half whispered half angrily yelled at her as he grabbed her arm; looking up at her, “What are you doing?”  
A smile rose onto her face, “Arin, I’m going to show Jack-y boy where Mark is.”  


Arin stood up, an unsatisfied look on his face as he glanced at Jack then back to Suzy. A loud sigh parted from his lips and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Well okay,” He muttered then kissed her, glancing quickly at Jack as he did so, “Come back quick, okay?”  
As they parted she smiled at him and went over to Jack, “Alright, later.”

The two of them walked away together and the warm sun beamed onto the two of them making their backs warm, almost boiling, however Jack could still feel Arin’s eyes lingering on him making him all cold. Suzy and Jack were moderately pretty good friends when they hung around one another a lot and this was mainly due to the fact they smoked together in the bleachers along with a bunch of other strangers; he met her by asking Suzy for a cigarette and to his surprise, she actually gave him one. They were pretty good friends but ever since a few months back, he hadn’t talked to her. In fact, he thought she’d left seeing as he never saw her so seeing her from out of nowhere was out of the norm.

“Suzy, since when did you hang around them?” Jack turned to look at Suzy as he flashed a smile, breaking the silence that ensued. She chuckled at him as she flicked her hair over her shoulder, “Danger is lovely and all, hon, but it’s tiring, love.”  
The two of them laughed together, large smiles forming on their faces,  
“Well, you still got style,” He got out his packet of cigarettes, only two lying inside of it and pointed them towards Suzy, “Want one?”  
She shook her head as she blew a bubble with her pink bubble gum, it popped and she replied, “I quit.”

“What?” He blurted out in reply as they turned a corner, walking onto the field, “You’re shitting me, right?” A surprised look was plastered all over his face.  
“Please, I mean business, Jack. But hey, you still hanging with Felix and all that lot?” Suzy asked as Jack shoved the box back into his pocket; he could tell she was changing the subject but didn’t question it. Instead he nodded in reply as he fixed his clothing quickly, “Yeah. Nothing’s changed except you’re no longer there. But hey, I see you and that guy back there. Who’s the special guy, hm?”

A slight look tinted in her eyes, the sort of look where if someone mentions your crush your expression lights up and shit, your heart flutters and all that stuff. Her voice instantly softened as she played with the zip of her leather jacket, “Arin. He’s a great guy, you know? He’s sweet and cute.”  
He laughed a little, happy for her, “Don’t tell Felix, he’d go ape shit.”

“Please he wouldn’t of stood a chance with me,” She rolled her blue eyes then averted her view back to Jack once more, “Doesn’t he have a crush on Abri?”  
Suzy could see him cringe internally, and shook her head as his face twisted in slight disgust, “Don’t mention it, I feel like throwing up whenever someone mentions something in relation to that shit.”  
“I think they’d be cute.” She chuckled.  
“Fuck no.”

Suddenly, Suzy halted and as she did so, Jack did too. Almost tripping over his feet as he did so however remained on his two feet by catching himself.  
 “Here we are.” She spat out her gum after then smiled brightly at him,  
“What,” He blinked his eyes in confusion, “Already? But I don’t see him.”  
She pointed a finger into the distance, her nails were long and painted black as per usual, “There he is. Near the tree sitting in the shade.”

“Alright, cheers Suzy.” He began walking once more but came to a halt as he suddenly he felt himself being dragged back and he snapped his head back to see Suzy grabbing the back of his backpack. He glared frustratingly at Suzy who had a sincere look in her eyes.  
“Why do you want to see Mark?” She asked, curiosity reigning over her voice. Out of surprise a moderately angry look washed over her face and her tone changed, “Don’t tell me you’re doing a bet with Felix.”

Her eyes bored into him, “I’m not, god. Just wanna talk to the guy.” He lied and bit his tongue afterwards as another stern glare was directed at him. Suzy let go off his bag and watched him balance onto his feet as she crossed her arms, “Alright then.”

Jack walked off, not saying goodbye but instead exchanging a small, however sympathetic and sorry, smile at Suzy. Making his way towards Mark and feeling Suzy’s words hit him in the back and glare still staring him down. He looked back quickly, to see Suzy walking away and instantly shrugged his shoulders, shortly after as he ran a hand through his hair as he sighed.

= = x = =

Mark allowed the sunshine to fall onto his face, allowing his face to heat up slightly. He also allowed the natural light to warm up his skin. But suddenly he felt his face fall cold as well as part of his body, his skin turning cold  yet only slightly.  
“Fischbach.”  
His eyes shot open to the vaguely familiar voice and he frowned slightly at the person in front of him, blocking the light that shone onto him. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips,  
“McLoughlin.”

Mark’s eyes watched Jack sit down next to him, the sun continued to shine onto him as he watched the familiar pupil shuffle towards the shade and take out a box of cigarettes; not even asking to sit with him yet he shook it off. He watched Jack hold the small box in his hands for a minute; as if it fitted perfectly in his palms.  
“No sorry for being so rude to me earlier?” Jack asked Mark, swirling the cigarette in his fingers; his view focused on it instead of Mark. An angry expression took over Mark’s face as soon as Jack asked him such a question.

“You were flirting with me you ass.” Mark said, he voice tinted with anger however he kept his voice down so that he didn’t attract any pupils or teachers;  
“Jesus, don’t flatter yourself,” Jack snorted, his obnoxious side coming out slightly, “I just wanted to hang out with you.”  
A bitter laugh came from Mark, “Please, why should I?”  
Jack gulped as he looked at Mark, “Well I,” He stammered before clearing his voice, “I need a tutor. My grades are absolute shit in Chemistry and I heard you’re pretty good at it.”  
Well, that was partially the truth right? Well, the part about Mark being good at Chemistry was true, but needing a tutor? Not exactly.

“Really? You want better grades?” Mark asked, he raised an eyebrow as he glared at Jack.  
“Yeah,” He replied as he began lighting the cigarette, he allowed it to hang out of his mouth as smoke escaped from it as he put his hands behind his neck, “What d’you say, hm?”

Jack watched Mark waft the disgusting smoke out of his face as he coughed, covering his mouth with his other hand, “What’s in it for me?” He managed to say between his chesty coughs.  
“You get all of this,” Jack winked as he gestured to his whole body however Mark kept a straight face; a cold look in his eyes.

Mark ran a hand through his black hair, allowing air to flow through it then looked down at his feet and he sighed. Jack frowned to no reply, “Oh c’mon Fischbach. Please.” His voice practically begged; Jesus. He didn’t think he’d have to plead him for it. He watched Mark’s brown eyes roll at him and stand up suddenly as he exhaled the cigarette smoke out of his lips.     
“No. I know you’re lying,” Mark blandly said to him as they shared eye contact for a second, “I saw your grades when I had to talk to the teacher you asshole. I can clearly see that they’re As. Unless the grading system is different at this school?” He flung his backpack over his shoulder and watched Jack scramble to his feet.

“As are like Fs.” Jack said, a fake laugh following afterwards as he held his cigarette in between two fingers yet no laugh could be heard from Mark, not even a small smile. Instead, he shot a cold look at Jack as his back was facing him. He had surprised Jack slightly as he said, “Goodbye McLoughlin.”

Jack was going to follow after him, but he seemed pissed off, and instead he leant against the tree as he watched Mark walk quickly away from him – It’s probably a better idea if he allowed him to cool off. Not only that, but he was fairly taken back by him. Jack stared at the cigarette in his fingers to avoid glaring at Mark; he hastily threw it onto the ground, stamping on his once or twice in anger.

He crossed his arms once his eyes were closed then a strange face was pulled on his face as he asked himself, “How the _fuck_ did he know I was lying?”  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suzy and Jack makes a great brotp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in a month, I am an arse.  
> I'm really happy to see a lot of you enjoying this, it genuinely makes me super giddy that people like my writing.  
> I am so sorry for not being active with this, oh gosh sorry. Enjoy.

Since last week, Jack had found himself wondering towards the place where Mark hung out all the time, and stood in the shade with Mark. Normally, Mark sat on the grass; reading a book or doing homework and Jack stood on the other side of the tree, with his hands shoved in his pockets, and his headphones on full volume – The two didn’t bother exchanging conversation so they stood and sat in silence. At first, when Jack walked to the place, it had started with Mark telling him to go away, but it seemed that he had gotten used to him coming up to him all the time during lunch. Maybe it was due to the fact he didn’t want to lose his breath, and so it let it slide - Allowing Jack to stand beside him.

The skies were crowded with shades of grey and white; the air was cold, freezing and the leaves rustled fairly violently in the wind. Rain fell down fairly fast, the water washing over his face however Jack still stood underneath the tree, and not to his surprise, he was alone. No one was out on the field, apart from him and quite frankly; he felt quite _lonely_. He was used to having someone there, and now the only company he had been the warm cigarette being balanced between his two fingers and the umbrella he lazily held in his other hand.

“What are you doing out here?”  
Jack grabbed onto the tree as he almost fell over due to the wave of shock coursing through his body, causing him to drop his cigarette out of habit. The sudden voice caused him to snap back into reality. He allowed himself to breath for a second before snapping his head and glared angrily at the person behind him, “Well McLoughlin. Aren’t you going to answer?”  
He softened his expression almost in an instant as he saw Mark; holding a hot cup in his hand, steam raising from it– His clothes was absolutely drenched as raindrops dripped from his black hair.

“I should be asking you the same question.” Jack blandly replied, trying to avoid the question the other had asked him, the tone of his voice was filled with frustration. He noticed the other shivering slightly due to the cold and felt quite sad for him seeing as he looked _vulnerable_. He chuckled quietly, almost silently to himself as he looked like an upset, wet kitten. His hands were as if they were painted white and his teeth shattered slightly and loudly. Sighing as sudden guilt washed over him, Jack approached him as he took off his leather jacket; his long black sleeves soaking in the rain. Yet every step he took forward Mark took one back. _Like a mirror_.

Jack frustratingly huffed as he kept backing away and then paused in his steps, so did Mark. He was acting as a mimic and he knew the other wasn’t doing it on purpose, irritating him even more. Out of slight annoyance and anger clouding his mind, he shoved the black jacket in front of Mark’s fairly startled face, the shelter finally shielding him from the cold rain.  
“Take it.” He snapped at him as he shoved a hand into his pocket, his blue eyes piercing into brown ones. The other shook his head at him as a shiver fled down his spine, “No it’s fine.” He stubbornly replied however, _no one_ was ever as stubborn as Jack; he had even declared it himself.  
“You are shaking. Take it Fischbach.”

A drawn out sigh came from Mark, he took the black jacket with a shaking hand and threw it around his shoulders which had reduced the amount of rain falling onto him. He had stopped shaking vigorously as he felt the warmth wrap around his soaked body, feeling his tense muscles loosen like old bolts.

Silence ensued between the two of them as they made awkward eye contact, waiting for someone to talk. This was the first time they actually talked since… Well. _Last time_.  
“Thanks.” Mark softly replied, breaking the silence and stared apologetically at him yet thankfully.  
He shrugged his shoulders as Jack shivered slightly at the rain falling onto his head, “It’s nothing.” Jack boldly answered back.

Jack tipped the umbrella towards Mark, making sure that no rain came in contact with him. Mark raised his eyebrow at him as he did so, curiosity fled through his body and he shoved a hand in his own pocket; he was waiting for an explanation or even an answer from Jack.  
“I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Jack mumbled at him as he clutched one of his arms. Now he was shaking and he wasn’t exactly hiding it very well. He looked down at his feet to avoid the look Mark was still giving him, “Stop looking at me like that.” He bitterly spat out.

“Why’d you give me your jacket?” The other bluntly asked as he felt that he didn’t answer him _properly_. The grey haired teen shot his head up, only see him running a hand through his black hair; the look no longer plastered on his face.  
“Can’t I be nice? God.” Jack childishly mumbled in reply. Even when he was trying to be nice, he was still a little bit rude, “Plus you’d catch a cold.”

“You’re going to catch a cold too, y’know.” Mark said to him whilst he looked at the warm drink in his hand; and it also seemed as if Jack was also looking at the drink too, “Do you like coffee?”  
Mark asked out of the blue.  
“What?” A bewildered expression formed onto his face. Opening the lid, he pulled his hand out for the other to look at his drink. As it came closer to him, the smell of coffee became stronger filled his nose. Almost instantly, Jack could feel his mouth water slightly. He was an absolute sucker for coffee.  He stared at black coffee lying inside of it, and as he took another whiff, a tinge of sweetness lingered in the air, “What is it?”  
“Black coffee, three sugars.”

Jack took the warm cup into his hands, and shrugged his shoulders. After all, how could he say no to coffee? He raised the beverage to his lips and blew on it for a second, maybe to before drink the warm liquid - Allowing the coffee to run smoothly down his throat; warmth erupting through his body,  
“You have a good taste in coffee.” Jack replied after he had drunk half of the contents in the cup, and out of habit, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“What can I say, I like my coffee.” The other replied at him as he scratched the back of his wet neck, a small smile planted on his face. The contagious smile caused a smile to form on the other’s face. The grey haired teen then looked up at the clouds – Observing the sky that had already darkened in a matter of a few minutes, and he frowned; the smile vanishing off his face.

“Do you think it’s going to stop raining soon? I’d rather not walk in the rain.”  
Mark sighed and shook his head in reply, “Probably not. Well, at least you got your umbrella and jacket. I’ll have to deal with my flannel.”  He chuckled shortly after as he fiddled with his red sleeves,  
“You can use my jacket and umbrella; you can give it back to me tomorrow.” Jack said to him after finishing the rest of the black coffee, and shrugged his shoulders at the other. He smiled politely at him, however Mark had pulled a confused face once again and tapped his fingers on the side of his thigh as he fidgeted once more, “But, what about you?”  
“Then I’ll walk with you and we can share, can’t we?” Jack suggested after a few seconds, “It’s fine if you don’t-“

“What’s your last class, I’ll wait for you outside of it.” Mark said without hesitation, interrupting Jack whilst he was talking. Usually Jack would’ve been annoyed at the fact he was interrupted mid-sentence, however he was fairly surprised that the other had agreed after what had happened laast week. He shook his head to stop himself from day dreaming, and allowed it to slip pass. He quickly nodded at him, “I’m in Chemistry. Wait for me outside the first chemistry classroom yeah?”

“Alright. But don’t keep me waiting, McLoughlin.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black coffee with three sugars, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5, 524 words, pretty surprised. I haven't even proof read it properly, so sorry if it doesn't make sense. I'll read it again later for in case but for now you can enjoy it.

“Don’t tell me you’re actually walking in the rain?”  
Mark looked up and ran a hand through his still soaked hair; his hand was dampened due to it. Yuck, his hands were wet and cold – Not exactly ideal seeing as he needed to finish off his work from yesterday.

Don’t get me wrong, Mark loved the rain but the after effects… Not so much. In fact, he hated wet hair, and he hated the fact his clothes were sticking to him. He blinked once or twice at the astounded expression painted across Suzy’s face – Who was sitting on top of his desk, carelessly swinging her legs whilst chewing her bubble gum behind their teacher’s back. Suzy was a hard worker for sure. She studied hard, worked hard, but sometimes, especially when there was a sub, she liked to put her feet up. Then again, who can blame her? A straight A student deserves some relaxation from time to time.

He chuckled lowly and smiled politely at her,  
“Yeah,” He said blatantly at her and shrugged in reply before returning back to his classwork. Suzy raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to say that he was joking before her face lit up in an instant, and Mark noticed that look that had washed over her face. The motherly sort of glare she would give to anyone she cared about.

“No way,” She quickly glanced out of the window to see the crashing rain before averting her view back to Mark and shook her head frantically at him, “You’re not doing that. Listen, Arin’s brother is giving most of us a ride whilst Ross is driving the others to our house; his parents are out so we could have a little fun. We have one seat left available in our car, what d’you say?” She winked afterwards with a broad smile on her face. She was ever so genuine, you could practically feel the sweetness radiating off of her and rotting you teeth. Sometimes that would make it almost impossible to decline her offers.

“It’s okay, I’ll walk. Thanks for the offer.” Mark shook his head in reply and smiled softly. A sigh of relief escaped him lips, he was glad that her smile didn’t guilt him into it. It was always sweet for her to be so caring towards him, similar to an older sister. Well, she did call him Markimoo the majority of the time, or Markle Sparkle.  He coughed awkwardly as he avoided her gaze, quickly saying, “I like the rain.”

“Mark, you’re really short. Even if we were full we can put you in the boot.” Suzy nudged him, her joke making him laugh quietly, yet once again he declined.

His friend raised an eyebrow, curious as to why he politely declined and his strange reasoning. Perhaps he stayed after school for a club? She doubted it. Well, he was a crippling introvert, maybe he wanted so alone time? Again, she stared at him –She squinted her eyes for a mere second before sighing and folding her arms; continuing to blow bubbles with her pink gum. Her eyes lowered slightly. Man, she was tired and damn, she was craving… Something bitter.

Not liquorice. And god, not ginger tea, it was a familiar, addicted taste – That she could somehow catch a whiff of…

But no, she quit. She quit for Arin.

She snapped out of her haze as soon as her eyes seemed to notice at the familiar jacket that rested on his chair. No wonder why she could smell the scent of smoke. She tapped her black finger nails on the desk as she continued to blow bubbles with her bubble gum.

“Hm. Who are you walking with?”

Suzy watched him freeze in an instant, his pen managed slipped out of his hand and onto the floor.  
“Oh, a crush?” She asked, curiosity lingering in her voice, which taunted him.  
“No,” He hastily replied, you could hear the harshness drip in his voice, “Just a friend.”  Well, not exactly a friend.

Her eyes averted to the umbrella lying beside his satchel, before glancing back at the leather jacket with badges drying against his chair. That in defiantly wasn’t Mark’s.  
 “Just a friend? Does that happen to be Jack?” She asked him.  
Mark tapped his fingers on the table, averting Suzy’s eyes as he said, “No?”

Man, he was a bad liar.

“Sweetie, please. I notice that jacket when I see it. It’s Jack-a-roony’s.” She pointed at the jacket that had beads of water running down the sleeves and that fell onto the puddle, pooling by his seat.  
“Jack-a-roony’s?” He repeated, the nickname confusing him. She chuckled softly as she swept her hair to one side and turned her body to properly face Mark, “You know him. McLoughlin, you dummy. So, you’re walking home with him?” She asked one again.

“Nice weather today huh?” Mark awkwardly questioned, trying to avoid answering her question. He heard Suzy chuckle at his question, and quietly he swore underneath his breath. He didn’t do well under pressure. 

A hand was placed softly on his soaked flannel, his shoulder was freezing cold in comparison to Suzy’s warm hands,  
“Jack’s my friend. He always and I mean always, walks home. Plus, I notice his jacket and umbrella when I see it.” She gestured to the black umbrella lying on the floor, “So cough it up, Markimoo.”

He cringed at the nickname, a shiver running down his spine.

“Okay, yes. I, yeah. I’m walking home with him. He lent me his umbrella. And his jacket –“  
“Yeah, I can see.” She interrupted him before he could continue. Her eyes were fixated on the jacket behind him.  
“Why are you surprised I’m walking home with him?” He questioned her.  
“No, I not surprised at that sweetie,” Suzy shook her head at him and smiled, “Just his jacket, he doesn’t exactly have a tendency to lend it out.”

“Wait what?” Mark asked, as he watched her ponder slightly – Hearing the bolts turn in her brain. She quickly shook her head as Mark brought her back to reality, “I should really be getting back to my work.” She quickly smiled at him as she jumped off of his desk. He wanted to know more however, it probably wasn’t any of his business or even polite to ask.

But damn, it was really toying with his mind.

 

/ / / / / / /

His teacher continuously yelled at him once more. The same lecture she gave to him after school, and sometimes he would doze off to sleep however he had to meet someone right now. He was practically hovering over his seat. He was already ten minutes late.

“Mr McLoughlin, excuse me?” His professor asked as she watched him stand up and swing his bag over his shoulders. The same lecture every lesson he had ever had with her. The same, “Are you even listening?” the repetitive, “You have changed Sean.” And the ever so annoying, “It’s such a shame.” Was drilled into Jack’s mind.

“Mr McLoughlin, what do you think you’re doing?” She asked once more as he headed for the door, his bag loosely hanging off his shoulder, bashing into every chair beside him. He quickly weaved throughout the desks in his way, ignoring her words until he felt himself pause as she said,  
“Jack, if you walk out that door I will call you parents.” The threat rang through his ears. It was enough to make shivers crawl down his spine.

 He turned around and sulkily sighed, anger fuelled in his stomach. He quickly glanced at the clock then at his professor. _He was late_.

Late because of this bullshit.

“Be my guest, I don’t give a fuck about them.” A bitter, shit eating grin rose on his face before he slammed the door in his teacher’s face, he couldn’t hear any of her words as soon as he was in the corridor. His back rested against the door of his classroom, he closed his eyes for a mere second as a shaky breath came from his lips. His heart pounded and his vision felt blurry somehow, they began watering violently – Or was it tears? Nausea clouded in his stomach as his face felt hot, boiling, yet his hands shook vigorously – They were white, and absolutely frozen.  He hated the mention of his parents. And she knew that.

“Are you– Are you okay?”

His body jolted upwards at the sudden voice and touch on his shoulder. Out of habit, he slapped the hand away with force, maybe a bit too hard but hey – It was in the spur of the moment. His eyes burst open only to see…

_Mark._

They shared glances, quick, short. Mark’s face had turned white at the hasty reaction.  
“I’m. Fuck man, sorry.” Mark instantly apologised, rambled quickly. His moderately worried face softened as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Silence fell, and Jack could feel his heartbeat return to his normal state as he pulled the sleeve of his long t-shirt over his hand in order to wipe the tears forming at the corner of his eyes; he took small breaths to reduce his pounding head and heart. 

“What happened?”  

Jack turned his head to Mark, and stared at him. No reply. He thought it was a _little_ creepy that these eyes were just boring into him, but decided to stay quiet especially after Jack’s reaction to him trying to be _nice._

“You’re, you’re wearing my jacket.” Jack said, ignoring his question as he eyed his jacket that was slightly big for him. Mark scratched his neck awkwardly and nodded slowly at him, “Yeah, I’m sorry you want me to take it off?”  
“No, don’t,” Jack shook his head as he steadied himself on his two feet, using the wall he was leaning on as support. He quickly licked and lips, yet it seemed as if there were no nerves on his tongue so it didn’t exactly feel anything. His tongue also felt dry, scratchy, yet water wasn’t what he needed.

_He needed a cigarette._

He smiled softly at Mark, ignoring the irritation that was bubbling in his throat at the thought of nicotine, “You suit it.”

Jack quickly glanced left to right, checking to see if any teachers were around, he quickly grabbed Mark’s arm before he could say anything – Being careful not to grip him too harshly or damage his jacket. Right now, he could feel his skin scream for nicotine to be inhaled so that he could feel some of the nerves in his body again. The thought once again, made him itch. He pulled Mark towards the exit down the hall, tugging him, “C’mon let’s leave. I’m dying for a cigarette.”

The downpour outside was still heavy, therefore the two of them stood underneath Jack’s umbrella, together in front of the large school gates. They looked like the sort of gates that were in an old gothic film. Jack was grateful that Mark allowed the two of them to shelter from the rain so that he could take a cigarette.

He began flicking at his lighter, trying to ignite the flame. His hands were dry, yet they felt clammy. His finger kept slipping, and slipping, his aggravation rising every time there was no avail.

“Fuck.” He muttered to himself, over and over again. His hands weren’t corresponding with him again.

“Hey, man. Uh, here.” 

Jack looked up, to see Mark scrambling through his pockets, only to pull out a plain, red lighter. He gracefully flicked the lighter in one movement and a small flame was lit in front of Jack, the wind blew at the fire however it didn’t blow out. Jack guided the end of his cigarette to the flame, and watched it alight, a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he could smell the familiar scent lurking around him again.

He placed the cigarette to his lips, and slowly, he inhaled sharply. The bittersweet taste running down his throat like caramel, the smell clinging back on to his clothes and the fire in his stomach roared once again. His other hand slowly clenched into a fist, his tongue no longer dry and his skin no longer felt itchy.

He exhaled through his nose, the smoke escaping in front of him.

“You don’t smoke, do you?” He asked Mark, as he put away his lighter. He shook his head in reply as Jack took another engulf of the cigarette,   
“No. It’s my dad’s,” Mark explained and shrugged his shoulders, “He smokes too so I carry one around for him. And before you ask, he does carry one around with himself too – He’s a smoker, he doesn’t rely on me to carry around a lighter for him.”

Jack nodded slowly, “I see. Is that how you can deal with cigarette smoke then?”

“Yup.”

The cigarette began to become smaller and smaller, he threw it onto the floor. Stepping onto his and burying it into the stone with the heel of his boot – The sound sort of relieved the anger that was pooled in his stomach, and he felt more relaxed. The irritation long gone but truth be told, it would probably come back sooner than he’d expect it.

“So you ready to walk, Fischbach?” Jack stretched his arms as he said so, straightening his back so that he could hear back crack – He hated the sound but he still did it anyway.

“Actually Suzy gave me some money.” He took out the money in the top pocket of his plaid shirt, and held it in front of Jack. There was enough for two people. In fact – It was the correct amount for two bus tickets.

“What?”

Mark rolled his eyes at him and shook his head, “To catch a bus. She said it was to thank you for buying you all those cigarettes back when she hung out with you and I think she said the name Ken?” Mark paused before shaking his head and chuckling at the quick memory, “She also said it was because she didn’t want me to get sick.”

That made sense to Jack. Suzy didn’t like people getting sick. At all really, and of course the money was absolutely correct and all in coins – She’s not exactly fond of carrying around change in her pockets.

Mark nodded his head towards the bus stop around the corner; he placed in both headphones as Jack blankly stared at him until he began walking, without Jack. For a second, he watched him walk alone for a few seconds but if he was honest, seemed they weren’t communicating that much again. He quickly walked towards him, cursing as he felt the rain hit his head as soon as he came out underneath the shelter. 

He caught up with him, yet Mark didn’t exactly say anything. Instead, he urged the umbrella towards Jack so that a speck of rain wouldn’t land on him and side by side, the two walked to the bus stop in silence (well, more like ran as the bus seemed to get there early for some reason). They didn’t really exchange any words as they sat inside of the moderately warm bus, and that sort of confused Jack. He wanted to ask but he was too concentrated on the fact that his shoes were covered in mud and that his boots were filled with water.

The ride lasted for a long time. At first he was reluctant to accepting Suzy’s money, but now that the bus was coming to the stop outside his house, he was pretty fucking grateful for not denying it.

The bus heavily stopped, causing the pair to suddenly lunge forward and harshly hit the bus seat, Mark’s headphone fell out of his ear as it did so.

“This is my stop.” Jack quickly said, before he could put back in his headphone.  
“Me too. So, are we going to get out or what?” Mark asked him as he stood up, grabbing the umbrella, shaking the rain off once or twice before waiting for Jack. The two walked off of the bus, and Jack couldn’t help but notice him leap off of the bus – Sort of like the main character’s cliché habit in a well-loved film. Of course, since he was watching the bus drive away, Mark began walking without him once again. And man, he did walk at quite the quick pace.

“This is my house right here.” Jack yelled, not too loudly because he knows his voice has quite the potential, “Are you gonna walk me to my door?” Jack asked as Mark paused, glaring at Jack as soon as he had turned around. Slowly, he came back to him – Tilting the umbrella over the whole of Jack’s head so that he doesn’t get any more drenched.

“Well duh, I’m a gentleman.” Mark replied as they walked towards his house.

“Do you want to come inside?” Jack asked blandly as they stood near his door, he averted his head to the direction of his house. Mark’s face had instantly washed over with uncertainty and he watched him fidget uncomfortably on the spot. He exhaled sharply, “I- Uh, I dunno. I don’t have anyone to pick me up if I do.”  
A sulky sigh instantly came from Jack as he grabbed his arm, startling Mark yet he continued to lightly pull him towards his house.

“C’mon, lighten up. You’re always acting safe, just, I don’t know, loosen up a little?” Jack shot towards Mark. He watched him pause as soon as they reached his porch stop, “When’s the last time you hung out with someone after school?”

No reply.

“Exactly.” He fumbled in his pocket for keys before fishing them out.  
“My mom is going to kill me.” Mark mumbled underneath his breath however Jack heard as he unlocked the door, clambering in through the door and Mark nimbly followed. The heat hit Mark’s dampened face, a smell of vanilla wafted up his nose – Small pastel coloured candles were lit across the hallway as a bright light hung above their heads.

“Just ring her later and say you were helping me studying.” Jack shrugged his shoulders, kicking off his shoes. He didn’t bother to wipe his shoes on the scuffed mat however Mark was courteous enough to do so. Mark looked around as he kicked off his shoes, his absolutely wet socks touching the white carpet; the place was tidy and well kept. “What like your chemistry? Besides she’ll–“

“Abri?” Jack yelled loudly, startling Mark as he took off the soaked jacket around his shoulders – The leather almost slipping through his fingers. His hair was soaking wet, water dripped from his hair and quickly he ran a hand through it hoping that it would dry quickly before he creates a puddle on the clean floorboards. Light footsteps could be heard quietly, as the white door in front of them opened and closed itself – A short girl with long hair walked out, headphones resting on her shoulder as she dressed in just a large hoodie. It looked similar to the one Jack was wearing only a few days ago.

“Finally, you’re home.” She smiled at Jack as she held a hot mug between her hands, looking up at him. She blew at the steam that rose from her cup.  
“Did you walk home in the rain or did you get a bus?” Jack asked, his voice had softened. In fact, it was as if it had sweetened slightly, and had gotten a lot quieter. It was nothing like his normal voice. The girl quickly shook her head at him, “Oh, my friend gave me a lift.”  
His blue eyes narrowed as he looked down at his sister and his hand was quickly placed onto her forehead, a sigh escaped his lips, “Your forehead is pretty warm. I told you to bring a coat today didn’t I?” The tone of Jack’s voice had turned slightly stern, “Take a little bit of medicine and wrap up warm okay. It’s not exactly a good idea to be walking around in just a jumper and shorts in this kind of weather, isn’t it?”

A small laugh came from her, swatting away his hand that still remained on her head.  
“I know, I will, I will,” Suddenly, the girl paused and looked behind Jack – Only to reveal Mark who was awkwardly standing in the doorway, ease dropping in the conversation. “Who’s your friend?”

Jack quickly glanced at Mark, “Oh. This is Mark.”

She waved at him, a small smile on her face. She walked past Jack and placed a hand out in front of him, “I’m Abriean. Jack’s sister, nice to meet you Mark.”  
He shook her hand lightly, before awkwardly letting go, “Nice to meet you?”

“Abri, you take him into the kitchen. Make some coffee, three sugars no milk. My clothes are soaked.” Jack nodded at his sister, as he began walking up the stairs, leaving the two of them alone. Mark stood there, he felt embarrassed. Well, more awkward than anything. The small girl noticed how uncomfortable he looked, because quite frankly, it was practically radiating off of him.

“C’mon,” She smiled, as he tugged his damp arm towards the kitchen, “How do you like your coffee?”

She lightly pulled him into the kitchen; it was warm in that room in comparison to the hallway. It smelt like pizza, well, burnt pizza. He watched her wander towards the kettle nearby. She flicked the switch before turning around and chuckling quietly,  
“Well, how do you like your coffee Mark?” She asked once again.

“Oh uh,” Mark loitered around awkwardly as he watched her climb on top of the counters in order to reach the sugar pot in one of the high cupboards, “I don’t mind.”  
She leaped off of the counters, and landed perfectly on her feet. She seemed like a professional. “Don’t be silly Mark, everyone has a preference to your coffee. So what is it?” Abriean smiled softly at him.

“Ah, black coffee and sugar?” He questioned and he watched her frown at his tone of voice.  
“Are you asking or are you answering?” She asked Mark, a motherly toned mocked him causing him to crack a smile and snort at her impression.

“Black coffee with sugar please.”  
She nodded and his reply and grinned toothily at him once again, “How many spoons of sugar, one, two, four, six?”

“Three please – Wait, who has six sugars in their coffee?” He leant against the counter tops; his wet back was most likely dampening the marble counters.

“Me! But in my tea instead.” Abriean shovelled out spoons of sugar into three separate mugs, one read “System of A Down”, another was an Adventure Time mug and another seemed handmade. Perhaps painted by hand? Mark squinted his eyes and the mug read, ‘Best Sister Ever – From Jack.’ It seemed that the mug was a bright green, with a little blue eye in in the corner of it.  
“You’re weird. Why not put honey in your tea instead? Or like, vanilla syrup.” Mark asked Abriean, as she began to pour the steaming hot water carefully into the mugs.

“Hm, good point… I do like honey,” She nodded in amusement as she stirred the mugs, “You’re smart Mark, I like you.”

“What can I say; I aspire to be someone who knows their hot drinks.”  
Abriean chuckled at his comment as she carefully placed the two hot mugs onto a white tray, along with a few napkins and cookies – Which seemed to be homemade. She softly placed the tray into Mark’s hands, telling him that he should be careful as he may burn himself. The sweet thought made Mark smile.

“Here’s your drink, and here’s Jack’s. His is the System of A Down mug but you can give him your mug if you want. I didn’t know you guys took your coffee the same so if you steal his cup, I won’t tell,” She winked at him, “Also, there’s another set of stairs upstairs. If you walk up them, you should find Jack’s room. It was meant to be my room but I totally let him take the loft because he totally didn’t win that game of monopoly over it.”

Mark found this house larger than he imagined, he thought as he walked out of the kitchen. The ceilings were high and it seemed that it was constantly dark inside. It was also pretty empty, seeing as he’s assuming it was only Jack and Abriean in the house.

He walked up the stairs, being careful to not slip, especially as he’s absolutely clumsy and has no coordination whatsoever.

As he reached the upstairs, he found himself loitering in the hallways. He stood at the spiral staircase and saw that the open loft door above his head, which had a considerable amount of band posters littered all over it, lead to Jack’s room. He could just about hear heavy guitar based songs burst out from the door. Once again, he walked up another flight of stairs and climbed into Jack’s room without a casualty. A sigh of relief escaped his lips for no casualties.

The room was lit by fairy lights hanging from the ceilings, all varying of different colours – But mainly blues and purples. His walls were painted black and it seemed that there were drawings in chalk on his wall, were they by himself? Another wall was covered by band posters, there were some he noticed – System of A Down, Muse, Metallica. If he was honest, the room was really artistic; it seemed as if it was organised this way and quite aesthetically pleasing. It was a big, and he meant big, room. His room at home was tiny, not even a third of his room. His eyes wandered throughout the place, he ignored the mess on the floors (and the mysterious stains on the floorboards) and the books that scattered all over the place. It was obvious that he wasn’t organised.

Mark actually found himself admiring the small details, like the half broken Tetris lamps and the adventure time figurines on his shelves of video games. His eyes wandered towards the stereo where Jack was standing, tampering with the volume button.

“McLoughlin,” He said after he cleared his voice and watched Jack turn around at his surname being called, it seemed that he was out of his wet clothes however his hair seemed to be already soaking his new set of clothes, “Coffee.”

“Right cool. Place it down on the bed side table will you?”

Mark nodded and walked over to the bed, placing down the tray and once again, stood awkwardly beside his bed. He watched Jack walk over and grab his mug, which was boiling hot however it didn’t seem to affect him at all. He sipped quietly at his coffee, cursing as he felt the bitter substance burn his tongue.

“You know I should really be getting back.”

“Oh calm it Fischbach. My sister had just made you coffee, so at least drink it, will ya?” Jack rolled his eyes ever so obviously and placed down his mug onto the floor next to the pile of clothes on his floor before collapsing onto his bed. His arms were sprawled all over his black duvet covers, and his legs were too, as he lied on top of his bed, “Just say to your mum you were helping me study, or it was raining and _I_ didn’t want you to, I don’t know, catch a cold?”  

Mark groaned and sighed outwards. His fingers tapped on Jack’s cracked bedside table.

“Look,” Jack turned his head to look at him, as his feet tapped to the slow beat and he patted at a space beside him on his bed, “Just sit down and _relax_ , okay?”  
There was no point in arguing with him. Afte rall, Abriean did make coffee for him, so only to be courteous right? Slowly, he awkwardly sat, not _too_ closely, beside Jack – Who was humming along to a song that sounded extremely familiar to Mark.

“Muse, huh?” Mark asked, as he finally recognised the more ‘tame’ song that rang throughout the room.  The soft song surprised Mark as beforehand he was playing heavy metal before one of Muse’s, I guess you could say, ‘quieter’ songs.  A small smile formed onto Jack’s face as he nodded at his question, “Yeah. Plug–“  
“Plug in baby, I know.” He cut him off before he could finish his sentence. It wasn’t until a few seconds later, that he could hear Mark mumbling the lyrics quietly underneath his breath – He hadn’t exactly noticed it before but then again he hears a constant ringing due to his drumming, “Huh, you like ‘em?”  Jack asked as he looked over at Mark, his fairy lights lit up his face – Making him look as if he was in some movie. Needless to say, blue looked pretty good on him.

“I guess you could say that.” Mark shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.  
“Jesus, what’s up with you being all mysterious?” Jack snickered.

“Shut it McLoughlin, let me live my dream of being the dreamboat in a chick flick movie.” Mark stated, as Jack snorted at him remark.

They sat in silence, as Muse played softly in the background. Jack listened to the sound of Mark grumbling the lyrics and to himself tapping his foot to the drums. Needless to say, he was sort of glad that out of all the people it was Mark that Felix had _chosen._

_Felix had chosen._

Jack’s stomach began to churn violently. His morals can’t hit him now right?

“Listen, we probably got off the wrong foot Fischbach.” Jack quickly said, moderately loudly – Lucky for him it cut off his train of thoughts that were chugging through his brain.  
“Perhaps?” Mark snorted. Jack placed his arms behind his head, and looked back up at the swirls that were imprinted on his ceiling, “Okay, we got off on the wrong foot.”  
“That’s better.”  
Jack looked away; even so that he couldn’t see Mark at the corner of his eye, “So… Sorry, dude.” He apologised, even saying sorry made him uneasy – He was not used to that.  
“It’s okay; I forgive you for being douche.”  
“Hey–“  
Mark laughed before waving his hands in the air at Jack’s hostile tone, “Don’t worry!” He laughed for a second before catching his breath. His voice softened, “I guess I’m sorry too.” He admitted as he reached for his coffee that was now just the right temperature to drink.  

Jack sat up and grabbed his coffee that was on the floor and walked over to the window nearby. He felt too… What was the word? Awkward? Perhaps even shy? After their small apologies.

He heard the sound of a mug being placed down, and the sound of ruffling,  
“Listen dude, I should probably be going now.”

“Are you sure?”  
“Pretty sure.”

“Jesus fucking Christ dude, the streets are flooded. That could wipe you out if you walked home right now.” Jack said as he peeked through his window, the rain practically dominated the streets right now. It seemed as if no light could be seen. At all.  
“I’ll give my mom a call; see if she’ll pick me up. Then she can lecture me in the car and I won’t waste any time studying at home.” Mark patted his jeans for his phone before pulling his phone out and looking through his contacts.

“No dude, seriously,” Jack turned around to look at Mark, his face had turned serious in a flash, “This rain will wipe you the fuck out.”  
“Y’know what else could wipe me out? My mom when I get home.” Mark replied hastily, even though he felt moderately panic, he still cracked a joke through his slightly shaky voice. His phone was grasped tightly in his right hand – Ready to hit the call button on his mum’s phone number.

“Listen dude, just sleep around mine.” Jack suggested his voice rose in volume. Mark stopped for a second and turned around to face Jack, “What?”  
“Your mum would probably get lost during this time in the dark and the water that is practically engulfing the streets will eat your mum’s car. Just sleep around mine, you can borrow my shit.”  
Mark paused and looked at Jack, the tone in his voice was moderately stern – It sounded as if he was a parent, scolding their child for doing god knows what. Perhaps drawing on the white wall with crayons? Giving the dog a makeover? Making whatever sort of cake with whatever sort of mixture of newly bought groceries?

Mark chewed his lip, the metallic taste breaking through his lips as he glared outside the window. As much as he hated admitting it, he was right.

“Fine. _Fine_ ,” Mark sighed as he began calling his mum. He lifted the phone to his ear, and listened to the number dial, “If she kills me tomorrow, I’m taking you down _with_ me McLoughlin.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took ages to write this. I have no idea why. I spread this chapter out through a series of weeks/months to write. So, I'm happy to have this done and dusted off of my documents for now. So uh, recently I've been busy with... Life. Haha who would of thought I've had one. I've had a lot of drama, personal issues, helping with friends through things and school work/tests. So sorry for not being able to get this out sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "New Perspective" by Panic! And "Jealousy" by Nick Jonas and this happened ??  
> cheers guys 
> 
> ((like, i swear i stalk the septiplier tumblr tag 24/7 god bless))


End file.
